Reunited At Last
by American Fantasy
Summary: Set after B.O.S. Patrick and Emily finally reunite and learn what they have been missing for 32 years. Graphic
1. Greater than Cibola

**A/N: YAY I am so excited to have finally gotten round to doing this, for I have written a steamy love scene for all you older readers out there. Its a refreshing break from my normal stories and chapters because I tend to write in a more audience friendly manner. It is graphic so please be aware. I hope you enjoy this one it took a while to get just right**

* * *

There was an awkward aura in the air ever since Patrick and Emily's kiss in Cibola and everyone could sense that something had definitely happened during the separation, but remained quiet in fear that if they mentioned it, it would stir up another famous argument from Ben's parents. Back at the hotel Emily had been pacing her room unable to forget the fanatical feelings that she felt towards Patrick which were inevitably flooding back to her. She leaned against the window her nails tapping rhythmically against the window pane submerged in deep thought. Eventually she stood straight and retrieved a small notepad and pen inside the nightstand beside her bed and daringly wrote a short note which she slipped under Patricks door precariously while no one was around.

* * *

Meet me in my room in 10 minutes. We have some catching up to do

Emily

* * *

On cue at the designated time, before she could open the door fully, Patrick's lips collided with hers and she fell into his embrace.

"Is that what you meant?" he said smiling, lovingly.

She looked at him surprised licking her lips "Something like that."

There was a moment of pause as she closed the door behind him and looked down guiltily and then up at Patrick meeting his eyes, "Everything I said in my office. You must know I-." She said nervously.

"It's okay, I understand," he muttered, returning his lips to her neck. As he covered it with kisses he moved his hands to the top button of her blouse. Then looked at her before he proceeded further,  
"Emily, I felt something today that I haven't felt in a long time."

She nodded and whispered flirtatiously "Me too." Taking this as a sign that they were both on the same track, Patrick pinned her against the wall gently. Feeling her breathing becoming more intense he began to undo her top button.

When they realized things were getting more heated they backed up towards the direction of the bed not taking their hands off each other as they helped one another discard their top layers and strew them across the floor.

"We probably shouldn't do this," Emily said, making no attempt to stop him from undoing her buttons whilst she undid his. His shirt parted easily and her fingers took advantage of the bared flesh as she caressed his chest.

"Probably," he said, spreading his kisses further as he kissed the newly revealed flesh of her chest, and starting to move her closer towards the bed.

"We're divorced, this will only complicate things " she said, willingly moving, and leaning her head back in enjoyment as he kissed the top of her breasts as they became exposed.

"Quite possibly," were the words from his lips before they began to explore around the region now uncovered, whilst his hands slid the blouse from her arms, and moved round to work on her white lacy bra.

"Things will never be the same," she commented, impressed at the ease with which he unhooked the clasp.

"Well, no great loss there," he joked, keeping his tone the same as before, and throwing her bra to the ground.

They reached the bed and he lay her down. Crawling on top of her he stroked her bare skin, running his hand from her navel, cupping and massaging a breast as he passed it, before gently caressing the side of her face.

"What we will have after this will be better," he said, reassuringly.

"I think you're right " she smiled.

"Do you want to find out?" he asked, willing to accept whatever answer she gave, but hoping she wasn't going to respond negatively.

She grinned, "Only if you do."

Understanding the familiar grin, he obeyed. "Oh I do. It doesn't take an argument to make me want you, Emily.I have loved you since the day I met you and have never stopped."

Hearing this she beamed at him kissing him passionately, she removed his shirt completely off and worked her way down to his belt buckle and stripped his pants off.

"We're not going to be interrupted are we?" Patrick asked in between breaths.

"I locked the door" she smiled slyly as Patrick stripped her down until all she was wearing was her panties.

Her eyes widened as she saw the size of Patricks arousal and her heart beat faster knowing just how badly she wanted him. Always an observer, he saw her reaction to him and noted the desire that filled her eyes. In spite of his best intentions, he was filled with a bit of male pride that a woman as obviously desirable as she was would look at him in that way, would want what he had to offer even after all those years despite the obvious change in his physical features that time had aged.

Finally they were both nude and engulfed in each others obvious presence. Emily's muscles contracted under his touch as he ran his fingers down her navel and her to her hip. He was getting closer to her and she could feel it, the wetness between her legs moist with anticipation.

Patrick paused for a moment knowing where this was leading to at any moment, a little out of Practice and obviously forgetting the 32 year absence, he looked down at her stopping their kissing.

"Birth control?"

Pinned underneath him she stared at him confusedly her eyebrows furrowed, "We're not in our 20's anymore, Patrick." She tried to put it nicely but with an obvious tone.

"Oh right," he finally realized continuing on with his exploration of her body.

She felt his tremors as he allowed his feelings for her to surface. Her hands went to the back of his head, her fingers working their way into his hair, massaging and teasing as she increased the intensity of their kiss. His tongue was playing over her collarbone and then his lips began a journey down following the line into her cleavage and licked her prominent nipples with a teasing tongue. She was writhing in pleasure, unable to control her body's reaction to him.

Gradually he positioned himself over her and easing the head of his cock up to her, he entered. Once he was partially in he paused, looking at her with concern, "Okay?"

She nodded, her pelvis spreading to accept him. Gently he continued to ease himself into her, careful that he wasn't hurting her. Her hips lifted off the bed, meeting him and inviting him deeper. His hands went under, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him, squeezing as he did. Once he was all the way in, he lingered, enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by her.

Emily moaned with pleasure "Right there" she breathed as she squeezed her inner muscles, tightening her body's grip on him and just about sending him over the edge.

He looked at her, smiling. "You're teasing me."

"Maybe." she said giving him a sultry look whilst coiling her legs tighter around him bringing him closer to her, becoming one.

Thrusting hopelessly in tune with one another they began to experience the most pleasurable sensation of euphoria. Continuing longer than they thought was ever possible they came to their climax, feeling the sensational effect of their mind blowing orgasms they collapsed breathlessly. Patrick eased himself off of her, pulling her to him, wrapping the sheet over them lightly, her head resting on his shoulder. His fingers trailed up and down her arm, needing the continued connection, even though the fire had ebbed. His other hand came up to her face, stroking her blonde curly hair softly.

She could hear his heartbeat slowing as his body cooled. The steady rhythm was soothing to her; somehow even his heartbeat seemed to express his love for her. Her fingers played idly over his chest, wandering was indeed cherished by this man. Her body reveled in his touch and her spirit soared as he gazed at her. In this moment she sensed that patrick was right, it would no longer be the same between them but what awaited them in the future to come would be far more rewarding.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: So yup I promised to get another chapter done on this, It was really suppose to be a one off but extended it for the likes of some people. I hope you enjoyed it I will try to write more of these stories in the future they are fun to write but for the mean time I will end this here as I don't want too many unfinished stories on my plate. Who knows, there may be a sequel in the future**.

* * *

...For many minutes they lay in each others arms breathing peacefully, regaining their breath and cooling down. Their unspoken thoughts running through their minds, there was just utter silence.

"I should get back to Cibola, they'll be needing my help cataloguing everything and if i know best they will all be _completely_ incompetent."

"That's because not everyone has the same expertise as you do, Em," Patrick put it nicely with a chuckle.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he face was dead serious.

"Nothing…I just mean you're a little…thorough when it comes to work."

"Yes, well…someone has to be." She pulled on her shirt after she clasped her bra on." and besides, its been 32 years, how would you know what i'm like at work, people can change you know."

Patrick smirked, "You're a hard woman to escape from the news you know, your work is mentioned in almost every historical digest."

She squinted her eyes at him, "You've been reading about me?"

"It's public domain and secondly...you haven't changed one bit," he tapped her on the nose playfully.

She rolled her eyes searching for her panties that were discarded on the floor, still covering up herself with the sheet. Patrick got up and changed, sneaking the occasional peep at her as she got dressed. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

"What are you doing?" she said finally turning around to see that he was dressed.

"I'm coming with you."

She buttoned up her shirt, "You don't have to…"

"I know, but I want to, besides Ben, Abigail and Riley have been called out elsewhere, some presidential matter I believe."

The look on her face was priceless then quickly shrugged realizing that it was ben; she shouldn't be surprised, "Well, I know Benjamin's never been one to live a quite life."

"Not at all."

* * *

Later that night after a day spent fussed over the historical artifacts exacted from Cibola, the events of the day began to wind down and Patrick and Emily found themselves lining up at a coffee cart overlooking Mt Rushmore.

While Patrick was reading the drink options, obviously undecided, Emily looked elsewhere and saw Ben and Abigail were newly reacquainted and a little over to the side, Riley and a lovely young woman were chatting. Actually taking the time to notice, she could see nothing more than couples, young and old, married and newly acquainted, It was love in the air. All of a sudden her heart began to race and she felt flustered, the situation becoming too much for her to handle she fled the scene in a rush before Patrick could notice she was gone.

"What do you what?"Patrick asked cocking his head to the side to address her, but found that she was not standing where she was before.

"Em?" he looked over his other shoulder and turned around, suddenly realizing that she was no longer standing with him.

He scratched his head wondering where she could have gotten to and not said a word to him before hand.

Patrick spotted Ben in viewing site and began to walk over to him and Abigail, nusling on the concrete barrier. "Where's you mother?"

"I thought she was with you?"

"She was, just a minute ago…"

Seeing the serious look of worry on his fathers face, he decided to help, "Hey Riley!" he called out but to the lovestruck man, he didn't respond straight away, "RILEY!"

"WHAT?" he finally pulled his gaze away from the beautiful red head.

"Have you seen my mom?"

"No…should I?"

"Never mind"

Just then it began to spit, the first sign of rain. Ben squeezed Abigail on the arm and looked up at the sky looking back to her who looked at him with a approving smile.

"It's gonna rain, she's probably back at the hotel." she shrugged, "Don't worry, if not she won't be far behind." he stood up to leave draping a guiding arm around Abigail's waist.

"You coming dad?" he paused.

Patrick looked around, thinking for a moment before responding "Yeah, in a minute, i'll meet you there." he could sense that something was amiss and wasn't going to leave before he found Emily.

Not knowing where he was going or what drew him to walk the opposite way to through the crowd, he decided to turn down a trail that only saw the occasional person pass by until eventually there were none at all. He walked until there was a break in the trail which led to a seated area. It was now completely dark and the area was now only lit by the moonlight reflecting on the small pond just ahead of the seats, giving the outline shape of nearby bush life, trees and large rocks.

_What am I doing? _he thought to himself wondering what on earth had drawn him to go down this path, but just before he turned to leave he heard faint sobs and walked toward's the sound which drew nearer and nearer until finally he could see the faint outline of a woman sitting on a bench.

Without positive identification of who it was he simply spoke, "Em?"

"Go away…" he could barely make her out in the shadows, her voice shaky and choked up.

As soon as he came closer to her he could see from the reflected moonlight on the pond that her cheeks were stained with tears and her sobs were cries.

"Em, what's wrong?" he came up to her about to wrap his arms around her, but she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and angled herself away from him.

"Not now, Patrick," she said sadly.

"Have,…have I done something wrong?" he looked confused.

She sniffed, "No…" shaking her head in response.

"Then what is it? Em, I thought things were going great?"

"That's the thing Patrick! It was!…it is!…This just can't be happening, it can't be real…"

"It was pretty real to me..."

"Things like this just don't happen okay!" she snapped "We had our turn years ago and it didn't work out and now- and now" she began to crack and sat down, crying into her hands that were covering her face as tears were streaming down them.

He could understand where she was coming from, the past few days had been a lot to take in and even more so the events of that afternoon. She was confused and scared and with what he had put her through in the past it was understandable that she would be a little frightened of what was happening between them now.

He sat down next to her, with an obvious gap between them wanting to give her space even though she was upset and crying and all he wanted to do was to hold her tightly, but he knew better and knew that she was a strong woman and she needed to come around on her own.

"I'm sorry, Emily"

She sniffed and sobbed faintly mumbling, "I'm not..."

She looked at him slowly making eye contact. The rain started to become heavier and Emily looked at him wiping away her tears that were merging with the rain water on her face.

she stood up abruptly leaving Patrick stunned sitting there looking up at her holding her arms across her chest defensively."I love you okay, there I said it I love you! and I know its crazy and-"

"Em, I love you" he stood up coming closer to her, by this time the rain really began to pour but they neither minded, they were too stunned by their revelations to even care.

They both hugged each other tightly and passionately kissed in a most romantic way until their skin and clothes soaked by the rain.

"We both made mistakes in our past that we cannot ever fix but we can move on and start a new life together, the past will never be forgotten but we can build a better future together and i'll stand by you through all the hard times, I'll promise you that."Patrick said lifting up her head by her chin so that their eyes met. Emily leant in and kissed him running her slender fingers through his hair and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

They returned shortly to the hotel, this time using Patricks room for they knew that Emily's was a little messy after their last fornication that afternoon.

They were dripping wet making dark damp patches on the carpet as they walked in and headed straight for the bathroom. Emily now shivering watched as Patrick turned the taps on the bath and watched as it began to fill up slowly with its hot watery liquid.

He caught a glimpse of Emily's shivering and started to take off the wet layers that covered her body. She in turn did the same. Kissing him in between each layer shed. They stopped when they were in their underwear. Bringing their bodies together and sharing body heat as cold skin touched cold skin. Patrick sprinkled bath salts and bubble mixture into the steamy bath and it began to froth up making it all the more inviting.

Patrick spun her around and unclasped her bra which fell easily to the floor, her nipples were hard and erect from the coldness and when they touched Patricks chest it caused shivers down his spine. They lastly shed of their panties and boxes and Emily stepped into the hot bath. Patrick slipped out of the bathroom for a moment and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses which he poured and handed one over to Emily, then spun around to the music device and out softly played the romantic song which so assembled the mood, 'Have I told you lately that I love you.'

Patrick stepped into the bath so that they were facing opposite to each other, their legs coiling around each others hips. Holding their glasses together they toasted,

"To new beginnings"

"To new beginnings" Emily chimed and they clicked their glasses together lightly and took a sip.

They placed their glasses down on the wide bath ledge and Emily leant back so that the bubbles were covering up to her neck and she dipped her head back so that the water soaked her hair and when she sat up it became longer and straighter, dripping down her back and collar bone. She looked positively ravishing with a glow about her that amazed Patrick.

"I know we didn't quite, have a perfect relationship in the past but things can get better."

"I don't know about that," she teased," I mean we did get a wonderful son out of it."

"That we did, and I couldn't be more proud of him." He looked at her and sighed," You are an incredible woman, you know that, Em?…you never cease to amaze me."

"I'm glad you think so," she bushed.

He took a sip of his wine and when he looked back Emily was kissing his lips bringing herself closer to him. Her hands ruffling around his neck and whispered sultrily into his ear, "And to show my appreciation..."

Patrick flinched as underneath the water Emily grabbed a hold of his penis, her hand squeezing up and down it gentle enough to be pleasurable, but firm enough to show him who was boss.

He moaned with satisfaction.

"Am I doing all right?" she asked, a little out of practice.

"Are you ever…."

She continued it for a few more minutes until Patrick was writhing with pleasure, leaning his head back on the brim of the bath regaining himself. Once he had regained composure he shifted himself so that he cupped her breast and massaged it pleasurably. The bath salts began to tingle against their skin and they lay in the bath for a moment listening to the faint music in the background.

Suddenly in the mood for a little more, Emily got up dabbing herself dry and draped the towel around her body and took her glass with her taking a sip and curling a finger towards Patrick in a motion that told him to follow and she slipped mysteriously out of the room dropping the towel just above her ass so that she showed a teasing view of her exposed back.

Patrick complied and quickly hopped out of the bath and dried himself and exited the bathroom to see Emily waiting patiently in bed with the white sheet draped over her loosely and invitingly as she looked longing for sex that over the years had become a scarce event.

Patrick smiled pulling back the sheet, that slowly unveiled the rest of her magnificent body. He climbed on top of her and although Emily could feel the weight of him slowly sucking the oxygen from her lungs, she did not seem to mind. His presence alone hovered over her like a spirit, which was intoxicating enough. She was love struck in the cruelest of ways.

Patrick started at her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin, traveling downward to her breasts. He made note to pay special attention to her nipples, sucking on both of them with the flick of his tongue that made her giggle, then slowly kissing down her taunt stomach that even at her age and one child later, was mighty impeccable.

Patrick was blinded by her beauty, wondering how he came to be so lucky and especially in this situation, for making love to Emily was nothing less than incredible.

Eventually their positions changed and Emily took the opportunity to deliver the same satisfaction and pleasure that Patrick had just given her until he rolled her over taking charge of the course of the actions and positioned himself so that his shaft was right at the centre of her slick folds. Then slowly he slid himself inside her, with no objections on her part. She moaned in pleasure and they were still for a moment, adjusting to one other.

Emily could feel how he filed her completely. She began to rock her hips towards him and he caught on to her rhythm and began to match her thrusts. He pumped himself deep inside her, every moment was ecstasy, pulling out leaving only the head of his member inside her and then thrust himself fully inside her sending her over the edge until eventually both collapsed in exhaustion, panting and moaning listening only to the sounds of their heavy breathing drawing in oxygen well needed to slow down their beating hearts. Emily ran her finger tips over his shoulder and looking at him with undivided love and although they did not say a word, they somehow both knew that the feeling was mutual and this was only the beginning of a new life together.

THE END


End file.
